Pasión por el triunfo
by BitternessSweet
Summary: Edward, patinador artístico profesional que busca pareja. Bella, jugadora de hockey y ex patinadora. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se crucen? ¿Qué puede salir mal si lo único más peligroso que patinar es enamorarse?. TH.  Mal Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Pasión por el triunfo.**

**Todos los personajes son de E.M. La historia está basada en la película "Pasión por el triunfo 3" Espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

EPOV**

Me encontraba en mi cama, aun en bóxer, comiendo mis cereales favoritos mientras veía una y otra vez las repeticiones de la última competición de patinaje artístico que fueron en Tokio, donde yo y mi pareja, Tanya, quedamos en segundo puesto, llevándonos así la medalla de plata.

Soy Edward Cullen, patinador artístico profesional tengo 24 años. Según la prensa, mi entrenador y Tanya, soy muy buen competidor, demasiado atrevido y no dudo en asumir cualquier riesgo para alcanzar la perfección.

-Vamos levántate Edward.- Tanya acababa de entrar a mi habitación y se dirigió al sillón de cuero negro que tengo en esta. Se rió suavemente mientras alzaba una braguitas rosas y me miró poniendo una mueca bastante graciosa. - Adivinaré. ¿Te divertiste anoche?- Yo mientras me puse en pie y comencé a vestirme mientras la miraba.

- Oh sí, me divertí.-Dije en tono irónico mientras me ataba los zapatos. -Ella solo quería hablar de patinaje.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Eso es una buena sorpresa.-Rodé los ojos mientras me ponía una camiseta gris, cuando se escuchó desde la tele.

-Y la medalla de oro es para Jessica y Mike.

-Segundo. Odio quedar segundo.-Dije con un gruñido mientras miraba la televisión fijamente.

-Yo también lo odio. Pero vienen los nacionales y vamos a competir-Dijo Tanya mientas caminaba por la habitación con mi macuto en la mano, lo dejó a mi lado y miró fijamente la pantalla, con el ceño fruncido- Oh, ¡Por Dios! Mi trasero está caído. ¡Mira!-Yo la miré de reojo a ella y luego a la pantalla mientras la apagaba. Sonreí de lado, seductor.

-Yo creo que está bien, como siempre.- La miré sonriendo aun y ella rió a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

-Anda, muévete. Llegamos tarde.- Se giró y salió de la habitación. Yo la seguí.

Se me hacía extraño no ver a Alice revoloteando por la casa, a mamá en la cocina o a papá en su despacho. Se habían ido de viaje un par de semanas. La verdad es que ya los echaba de menos. Gracias a Dios volvían en un par de días.

Nos dirigimos ambos a nuestros respectivos coches. Yo, al entrar en mi querido volvo dejé mi macuto en el asiento del copiloto. Esperé a que Tanya saliera primera y después la seguí hasta el Cullen Center, la pista de patinaje que papá había construido para mí, aunque también se hacían otros usos en ella. Cuando la gente quería, pedía hora y la reservaba para dicha hora para jugar al hockey, o patinar también.

Cuando llegamos aparqué junto a la puerta y el señor de seguridad me ayudó a que mis fans no se me tiraran encima, firmé unos cuantos de autógrafos y luego entré con Tanya.

Allí ya estaba Aro, nuestro entrenador. La verdad él de nunca me había gustado, pero nunca le dije nada a Tanya.

Nos pusimos a estirar y calentar. Luego empezamos a hacer varias piruetas y saltos, también como entrenamiento hasta que Aro nos habló.

-Esto resume las cosas chicos.- Alzó una foto de Jessica y Mike con la medalla de oro mientras hablaba- ¿Si, no, uhm? Hablen. Jessica y Mike no los vencerán de nuevo en Miami.

-Claro que no.- Dije acercándome a él para luego alejarme un poco.

-Ya lo hicieron en Tokio- Dijo Aro de nuevo mientras esta vez era Tanya la que se le acercaba.

-Olvida Tokio. Fueron perfectos, nosotros no. Sé que ganaremos.- Volvió a alejarse pero sin llegar a girarse, puesto patinaba ahora de espaldas, con la mirada fija en Aro, desafiándole.

-No con la coreografía que tenemos.-Dije yo pasando por delante de él, irónicamente. Él me miró sorprendido, con el ceño fruncido. Tanya suspiró.

-Edward, ¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo? Ellos ya están cansados viejos y aburridos.- Dijo Tanya mientras patinaba hacia mí. A Aro le sonó el móvil y lo cogió, alejándose un poco.

-Han patinado tanto tiempo, hay que hacer algo...- Nos cogimos de las manos para para patinar como en el principio de la coreografía, no me dejó continuar puesto me cortó.

-¿Menos aburrido? ¡Qué raro! Aro no cree que sea aburrida- Dijo ella en tono irónico.

-Es porque está ocupado queriendo conquistarte. -la miré tirando un poco de ella hacia mí. Bufó pero no pudo evitar sonreír.-Enserio, las coreografías de Aro no son tontas solo para mí. Tú mereces más.

-¿Lo dices solo por mí?-Me cortó mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, los dos. Nos merecemos más-Le dije mirándola, pero entonces me soltó y me miró con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en su rostro.

-¿Nosotros? Rompimos y está bien, ¿Pero esto? ¡Esto es importante!- Me dijo mirándome aun.

-¿Fingiendo ser los novios de América? ¡Qué gracioso!- Le dije yo algo enfadado. Sí, Tanya y yo tuvimos una relación de un tiempo, pero rompimos y en la tele, la prensa y las revistas del corazón aun piensan que ella y yo estamos juntos, por eso nos dicen los novios de América, aún.

-Tal vez, pero pago las facturas.- Yo paré se patinar pero ella siguió, luego giró y quedó justo en frente mía.

-¿Cuándo me ha importado el dinero?- Me miró y aguantó un suspiro, yo proseguí hablando- Éramos un equipo. Un gran equipo. Siempre equipo. Me harté de esto. Quiero que volvamos donde estábamos.-Ella asintió, tomo una bocanada de aire y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros.

-Yo también.-Asintió un par de veces, yo asentí.

-Bien. Patina conmigo.- Ella asintió y comenzamos nuevamente a patinar. Yo agarrando su mano izquierda, cuando estiró el brazo, poniéndose delante de mí, casi con su espalda entera pegada a mi pecho, aunque solo entraban en colisión nuestros costados, ella agarró mi mano cuando estiré el brazo derecho.- ¿Confías en mí?- Murmuré casi en su oído.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo ella, entonces solté una de sus manos y la alcé a ella por mi espalda, intentando hacer que ella quedara alzada por encima de mi cabeza.

-¡Edward no estoy lista!- La escuché decir y lo siguiente pasó muy rápido.

Ella al no estar en la posición perfecta hizo que perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que tropezara y caí al suelo, ella cayendo a mi lado. Lo veía todo un poco borroso y confuso puesto me había dado un buen golpe con el hielo en la cabeza. Ella estaba a mi lado, llorando y gritando mientras se agarraba uno de sus tobillos. Aro corrió hacia ella. Y yo aún no podía ponerme en pie.

* * *

**Hola! Nuevo fic! ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado! El miércoles subiré el nuevo capítulo de este fic y también intentaré actualizar mi otra historia.**

**Sí, lo sé, debería haberla actualizar antes Internado Amanecer antes de empezar otra, pero no podía, resistirme.**

**Os prometo que pronto actualizaré.**

**Manden Revierws**

**PSC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasión por el triunfo.**

Edward, patinador artístico profesional. Bella, jugadora de hockey. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se crucen? -Lo único más peligroso que patinar es enamorarse. TH.

Todos los personajes son de E.M. La historia está basada en la película "Pasión por el triunfo 3" Espero que os guste.

**

* * *

EPOV**

Aro llamó a una ambulancia, y así pudieron sacar a Tanya de la pista, yo aún estaba demasiado aturdido.

Me encontraba sentado en la ambulancia esperando a que trajeran a Tanya. La salida estaba llena de todas nuestras fans, pero eso o no me importaba, no podía parar de pensar que algo grabe le había ocurrido, entonces vi como Aro salía hablando por teléfono mientras decía algo sobre tener privacidad y que lo esperaran en la entrada del hospital.

Llevarían a Tanya al hospital. Entonces aparecieron varios paramédicos llevando la camilla de ésta. Se paró a mi lado y yo me quité para que pudieran subirla. La miré arrepentido. Miré a su tobillo el cual estaba inmóvil.

-¿Qué... Qué te dijeron?- Murmuré aun sintiéndome culpable. Ella lloraba en silencio.

-Creen que es rotura de tobillo... Serán dos meses con yeso y... -Ahogó un sollozo y continuó.- Y otros más en rehabilitación... Adiós a los nacionales.- Volvió a sollozar con fuerza y yo no podía evitar sentirme muy culpable.

-Yo... - Intenté disculparme pero no pude, me cortó de inmediato.

-No, fue mi culpa. Fui estúpida. No estaba en posición y... Yo debí avisarte para que pararas.- Habló sin ahogar los sollozos. No podía dejar de llorar y me mataba verla así. Yo negué.

-Yo iba rápido y te presioné Tanya.- La mire y en mi voz se notaba lo triste que estaba.

-Lo que me dijiste, de siempre ser un equipo... Es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho en la vida... De verdad- Me miró y se acercó a mí, abrazándome así con fuerza, yo la abracé también, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello y posando una mano en su espalda y la otra en su nuca. Cuando nos separamos, los paramédicos metieron la camilla en donde ella se encontraba dentro de la ambulancia. Y yo me quedé allí parado mientras veía como Aro subía con ella. Entonces comenzó a alejarse.

Pasé los siguientes días compadeciéndome de mí mismo, patinaba con furia y despecho. Sabía que no iba a poder ir a los nacionales. Yo no era un patinador individual, necesitaba una compañera pero no sabía quién sería ni a quién estaban buscando Aro y Tanya.

**TanyaPOV**

Me encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de las gradas de la pista de hielo en el Cullen Center, donde todo se encontraba medianamente oscuro. Edward estaba patinando pero no le salía muy bien, puesto cada vez que intentaba hacer alguna pirueta terminaba en el suelo. Junto a mi estaba Aro hablando por teléfono. Cuando colgó, él me miró pero yo continuaba con la vista fija en Edward.

-No es patinador individual.- Dijo más para puntualizar que para informar, yo asentí.

-Lo sé.- Suspiré suavemente. -Necesita compañera.- Era algo que no me gustaba mucho, pero era inevitable, yo no podía patinar con él y no se podía perder la oportunidad de ir a los nacionales y ganarlos.

-Es un patinador arriesgado, siempre está presionando. Es un milagro que no pasara esto antes.- Volteó a verlo pero luego me volvió a mirar a mí, con estas últimas palabras. -Gracias a Dios no fue peor.- Yo lo miré incrédula, pero luego miré mi pierna con el yeso.

-No, no es arriesgado, es brillante.- Dije mirándolo a él ahora, con el ceño fruncido. Y era verdad. Edward era un patinador brillante. Daba la vida en cada entrenamiento.

-Pero tienes el tobillo roto y nadie va a estar dispuesta a patinar con él.- Dijo seriamente, mirándome fijo a los ojos.

-No puedo creerlo.- Murmuré negando, sin creérmelo. Volvió a mirar a Edward y luego a mí.

-Créeme Tanya, ya estuve llamando.- Lo miré sorprendida, no lo entendía, que hubiera pasado esto no significa que nadie quisiera patinar con él, no a todas le va a ocurrir lo mismo que a mí. Además. Fue un accidente.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, mirando como Edward seguía intentando hacerlo bien pero no le salía nada, puesto aun terminaba en el suelo después de cada aterrizaje.

-Vámonos, hoy tienes una cita con el doctor.- Dijo Aro mientras recogía sus cosas y me ayudaba a ponerme en pie, mientras yo me ayudaba de un par de muletas para andar.

**EPOV**

Uno de los días estaba patinando como siempre en la pista de hielo, estaba enfadado, como los días anteriores, por más que intentaba hacer piruetas, saltos, giros y demás no podía siempre terminaba en el suelo, entonces, entró un grupo de jugadores de hockey.

Me choqué con el que parecía el capitán, era un tipo alto y grande con el pelo negro corto pero con rizos y ojos marrones, agarrándolo por la camisa hable de forma amenazante.

-Oye hijo de perra, ¿Estás ciego?- Murmuré mientras lo zarandeaba. Él solo se rió.

-¿Quieres un compañero de baile, guapa? No bailo mucho.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, haciendo así que se formaran hoyitos en sus mejillas.

-Esta es mi pista hasta las cinco.- Murmuré aun entre dientes.

-Era tuya.- Dijo esas dos palabras como si hablara con un niño pequeño. Se soltó de mi agarre algo brusco, señaló al gran reloj digital que colgaba de la pared, mientras las luces se encendían.

Miré hacia donde él señalaba y vi que marcaba las 5:14 para ser exactos.

-No me importa si tu padre es el dueño, la reservé.- Me dio un empujón suave, como para que me fuera.

-Estúpido.- Murmuré mientras me alejaba un poco.

-¿Qué?- Medio gritó él mirándome. Tres de su equipo me cerraron el paso por lo que me giré para mirarlo, mientras él se acercaba y decía. -¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?- Él me apuntaba con su palo de hockey. Se veía enfadado.-Escucha cara de culo, ya que no se te dan bien las disculpas hay que resolverlo en el hielo. Entonces veremos quién manda.-

Era un reto, quería que jugara contra todo el equipo de Hockey para ver quien ganaba. Yo sonreí sin poderlo evitar. Me acerqué a él.

-Hagámoslo.- Dije mientras me giraba nuevamente, mientras cogía un stick sobrante.

Todos se pusieron en posición y el chico, con el que había estado discutiendo, que ahora había leído en su camiseta que se llamaba Emmet gritó. -¡Comencemos!

Nos pusimos uno en frente del otro, mirándonos retadoramente, él totalmente equipado para jugar y yo con mis pantalones negros y una camiseta gris que era lo que utilizaba para entrenar, mientras el disco caía entre nuestros sticks. Sonreí engreído. Ahí comenzaba el juego.

Me lo llevé a la primera, dejándolo a él pasmado, mirándome mientras yo iba hacia la portería, dos tipos del mismo equipo se me cruzaron, pero golpeé el disco el cual pasó deslizándose entre ellos dos. Cuando se tiraron ambos al suelo intentando bloquearme yo los salté, volviendo a dirigir el disco con el stick marcando cinco segundos después un tanto.

Volvimos al centro de la pista, yo mirando sonriente a Emmet y él mirándome burlón aunque algo enfadado, por lo que se veía no le gustaba perder.

Volvió a caer el disco entre nuestros sticks y yo, como la vez anterior me lo llevé, un chaval intentó arrebatármelo pero lo esquivé haciendo un giro seguidamente hice lo mismo pero por el lado contrario puesto habían intentado interceptarme nuevamente. Volviendo a marcar después de algunos giros más.

Volviendo nuevamente al centro de la pista, repetimos la acción de tirar el disco y nuevamente me lo llevé, esta vez, Emmet vino a quitármelo, pero no pudo, lo moví varias veces, inmediatamente, estiré una de mis piernas haciendo un giro, impacté con la pierna en el bajo de su espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo, no pude evitar ahogar una carcajada. Volví a marcar al poco tiempo, con todo el equipo patinando tras mío para quitarme el disco.

Emmet estaba esperándome en el centro de la pista, en el punto inicial, yo me acerqué a él, sonriendo, giré el stick y miré la pipa [N/T: Es la parte baja del stick, la que tiene forma de "J"] y luego lo miré a él, sonriendo algo engreído.

-¿Eso es todo?- Le dije con la respiración agitada. Él hizo amago de sonreír, respirando agitado también. Señaló hacia un solo jugador que había a mitad del camino entre nosotros y la portería.

No había nadie más esa mitad de la pista, solo este jugador que vestía el uniforme solo que la parte de arriba era roja y los pantalones negros. Tenía la cara tapada por el casco con red metálica, también en rojo, por lo que no podía verlo. Tenía el disco y lo mecía rápidamente con el stick. Yo me gire a Emmet nuevamente y me encogí de hombros, si pude ganarle a todos un equipo, ¿Qué puede hacerme un solo jugador?

Me acerqué rápidamente hacia el jugador para arrebatarle el disco, pero él me esquivó llevándose el disco con él. Por más que me acercaba y se lo intentaba de quitar él se giraba y me esquivaba, impidiéndome así el contacto con el disco. Una de las veces que me esquivó marcó un tanto.

Me quedé de pie, mirando como todo el equipo aplaudía y Emmet reía a carcajadas limpias.

El disco cayó entre nuestros sticks y se lo volvió a llevar. Estaba frustrado, ¿Cómo un solo jugador puede vencerme cuando yo he vencido a un equipo entero? Patiné tras él, siguiéndole y pensando que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir ese disco. Pero no podía, me esquivaba e iba en zigzag, él se iba a un lado, yo le cortaba el paso, y así varias veces, hasta que una de las veces se giró y logré arrebatarle el disco, sonreí triunfante, esto ya era mío. Comencé a patinar rápidamente portando el disco, hacia la portería, pero él levantó mi stick con el suyo arrebatándome así el disco y marcando otro tanto.

Volvimos al centro de la pista y el disco nuevamente cayó entre nuestros sticks, él se lo llevó, portaba el stick en alto con el disco en la pipa y lo golpeaba como si fuera una raqueta y una pelota de tenis, sin dejar que el disco tocara el hielo, yo iba hacia él, de frente, cuando ya estábamos a punto de chocar él golpeó con fuerza el disco haciendo que pasara por encima de mí, yo me tiré al suelo, para intentar bloquearlo pero él saltó con encima de mí, en un salto de patinaje artístico, con las piernas abiertas y girando levemente en el aire. Yo lo miré extrañado, sin levantarme del suelo viendo como me volvía a marcar.

Pasamos así unos cuantos de tantos, yo sin lograr a penas tocar el disco y él marcando todos los tantos. En una de las veces que me esquivó, iba patinando muy cerca de la valla que rodeaba la pista, separando así las gradas de esta. Ya arto de no lograr tocar el disco, patiné rápidamente, chocando a propósito con él y haciendo que nos empotráramos con la valla, cayendo casi de inmediato al hielo.

Emmet y otro jugador me levantaron del suelo.

-¡Levántate! ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!- Gritaron ambos a la vez mientras lo hacían.

-¡Suéltame!- Les grité yo mientras me deshacía de su agarre.

Entonces me giré para ver al dichoso jugador y lo que vi me dejó helado.

El jugador se estaba quitando el caso, dejando ver que no era un chico como yo llevaba pensando todo el tiempo, si no que era una chica, una chica preciosa, con un largo pelo color chocolate que se quedó suelto al quitarse el casco, le llegaría por la cintura más o menos. Tenía unos grandes ojos marrones parecidos al chocolate también. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el ejercicio físico y su respiración era agitada.

Entonces me dio un puñetazo sin que yo pudiera ni si quiera reaccionar para esquivarlo.

**

* * *

¡Hola! **

**Primero que todo, siento la tardanza. **

**Segundo preguntaros, ¿Os gustó el capítulo? ¿Sí? ¿No? Solo me lo podéis hacer saber con un maravilloso y hermoso Review**

**Os espero para el próximo. **

**Besos.**

**PSC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasión por el triunfo.**

Edward, patinador artístico profesional. Bella, jugadora de hockey. ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos se crucen? -Lo único más peligroso que patinar es enamorarse. TH.

Todos los personajes son de E.M. La historia está basada en la película "Pasión por el triunfo 3" Espero que os guste.

* * *

_El jugador se estaba quitando el caso, dejando ver que no era un chico como yo llevaba pensando todo el tiempo, si no que era una chica, una chica preciosa, con un largo pelo color chocolate que se quedó suelto al quitarse el casco, le llegaría por la cintura más o menos. Tenía unos grandes ojos marrones parecidos al chocolate también. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el ejercicio físico y su respiración era agitada._

_Entonces me dio un puñetazo sin que yo pudiera ni si quiera reaccionar para esquivarlo._

El impacto hizo que ambos perdiéramos el equilibrio y caímos al suelo, bueno, debería decir al hielo, con ella encima de mí. Yo aún no podía reaccionar. Era bellísima.

-¡Idiota!- Murmuró con los dientes apretados mientras se ponía en pie.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír, aunque moví la mandíbula de un lado a otro puesto era menuda, pero tenía fuerza, el puñetazo dolió.

. . .

. . .

Estábamos Tanya, Aro y yo en el jardín de mi casa. Ellos dos estaban sentados en la mesa de madera que había cerca de la piscina, viendo grabaciones de algunas patinadoras que podrían llegar a ser mi compañera. Yo mientras me dedicaba a ejercitarme en la bicicleta estática que había a un par de metros de dicha mesa.

Aro le decía cosas a Tanya y esta daba su opinión sobre lo que pensaba de su sustituta.

-Están desperdiciando su tiempo.- Murmuré de forma agitada, acelerando más el ritmo.

-Estamos mirando ¿Si?- Dijo Aro, en respuesta.- No estoy pidiéndoles que patinen con alguien, ¿o sí?- Dijo nuevamente, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador portátil, del cual estaban viendo las grabaciones.

-Aun no.- Me limité a decir.

-¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?-Me miró con una ceja alzada.- Perdóname Edward, por querer impulsar tu carrera.-Dijo, con un deje de ironía en su voz.

Me puse erguido y di un suspiro al aire, fuerte. Giré mi cabeza y miré a Tanya.

-¿Enserio quieres que patine con otra?- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Parecería lógico.

-Bien... -Asentí despacio y miré a ambos.- Si vamos a los nacionales y calificamos. ¿Qué hago con la nueva?

-Pues... No debería ser un problema.- Dijo Aro mirándome.- Bueno... No con ella.- Giró un poco el portátil en mi dirección y yo me bajé de la bicicleta y me acerqué para ver de quien me hablaba.

-Oh no, no con la muñeca diabólica.- reí irónicamente mientras negaba. No pensaba patinar con ella.

-Jane es la única que no teme patinar contigo, Edward. Se puso en contacto conmigo cuando supo lo que le pasó a Tanya. Al parecer, quiere dejar a Alec.- Yo tomé un vaso de agua mientras me hablaban. -Hablé con su representante y funcionará.

-Es la única candidata calificada. Y con ella no tendré problemas cn mi vuelta. Me curaré y ella se marchará. ¡Es un regalo de Dios!- Dijo Tanya casi emocionada.

-No. No es un regalo de Dios. Es una misántropa come hombres que desechó al pobre Alec.- Miré a ambos con una mueca. No me caía bien esa chica. Era rubia, esbelta y terriblemente diabólica. Aro ahogó una carcajada.- Nunca voy a aceptar esta situación con ella.-Miré de nuevo la grabación.- ¿Ves? ¿Ves lo que te digo? Si algo me llegara a fallar seguro que me mata.

-¡Sus labios ni se movieron!- Graznó Tanya.

-Pero... ¡Porque lo dice entre dientes!- La miré yo mal.

-¡Ya basta Edward!- Me miró duramente.-Aro ya le habló y patinarás con ella.-Miró a Aro y a mi nuevamente.- Esta es una decisión como equipo. Es importante ¿Lo recuerdas?

Estuve la mayor parte de la noche pensando en si aceptar patinar con Jane o no. La verdad es que no me gusta para nada. Trata mal a sus compañeros hasta el punto de llegar a amenazarlos si la coreografía no sale bien.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar fui a la pista de patinaje y me apoyé en la barra detrás de las cristaleras, observé al equipo de hockey del día anterior. Cada uno estaba en su mundo. Pero en el centro de la pista estaba aquella chica. Hacía piruetas y giros de patinadores. Me quedé observándola por un largo rato, algo absorto en mis pensamientos pero sin perder detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos.

Volví a mi casa y puse en la televisión la misma grabación que estaban viendo ayer Tanya y Aro, en la que Jane patinaba con Alec, mientras me comía un bol de cereales.

Busqué la evidencia de que, en ese campeonato, Jane amenazó a Alec, y lo encontré.

-Increíble... -Murmuré bajo mi aliento.

**Jacob POV**

Había ido a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en el bar de mi familia. Dicho bar lo llevábamos todos juntos. Principalmente éramos mis padres, Renee y Charlie Swan, junto con mi hermana Bella y yo, Jacob. Aunque también estaban mis tíos, Billy y Sue.

Al entrar en el bar dejé ambas cajas en la barra y le sonreí a mi madre.

-Debes llevarlas de uno en uno.- Me regañó Renée.

-Debo tenerlos felices. Éste lugar se va a llenar y tú y el viejo deben volver a trabajar y deben conseguir más ayudantes.- Mi madre se hizo la ofendida pero rió a la vez que yo.

-¡No pienso en esas cosas!- Dijo Renée riendo, mientras yo cambiaba las cajas de lugar, para que no molestaran.- Oye, ponte a estudiar, mañana tienes clase.

Yo estaba sonriendo por el comentario de mi madre y giré la cabeza inconscientemente hasta las mesas. En ese instante, se me borró la sonrisa de la cara. En una de las mesas estaba sentando el chico Cullen. Me acerqué a su mesa furibundo y lo miré apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, frente por frente de él.

-No me digas, que has venido hasta aquí por la horchata.- Lo miré con llamas en los ojos, no me caía nada bien este tipo.

-Lo que quería pedir era el menudo, y pensé en pedirte tu opinión.- Dijo con una sonrisa y con falsa amabilidad.

-Las niñitas como tú no deben comer menudo, de hecho, deberías alejarte de los sabores intensos. ¿Me entiendes?- Dije poniendo énfasis en la palabra intensos puesto, sabía cien por cien que estaba aquí solo por Bella. Tenía en la cara una sonrisa arrogante que me hubiera encantado borrar de un puñetazo. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y sonrió aún más.- ¿Y cómo nos encontraste?- Le pregunté ahora algo confundido.

-Busqué tu ficha en el registro de la pista. Este no es el primer lugar de tacos donde estoy hoy.- Dijo esto último, señalando con las manos el bar.

-Bien.- Me separé de la mesa y me acerqué a él, cogí su plato.-El almuerzo se acabó.-Enfaticé cada sílaba, dándole a entender que se marchara, sino, lo sacaría yo a patadas. Él se levantó rápidamente.

-Oye.- Me puso una mano en el hombro para que me parara, yo lo hice, poniendo la lengua en una de mis muelas, una manía que tengo y siempre hago cuando estoy enfadado con alguien y ese alguien me toca. Miré su mano y él se puso frente a mí, con las manos en alto, por la altura de su pecho, en son de paz.- Solo quiero saber si esa chica patinaría conmigo. Profesionalmente podríamos intentarlo.- Reí mirando al suelo y asintiendo, alcé de nuevo mi vista a él.

-Sé lo que haces. Y sé quién eres. Yo vi a tu abuelo construir el centro Cullen.-El hizo una mueca, puesto sabía a qué me refería.- Impresionante como un pequeño vecindario desaparece para que tengas tu elegante pista de hielo. ¿No?- Sonreí irónico y me giré.

-Sí.- Él me volvió a parar y yo sin querer volví a hacer lo de la lengua, parándome nuevamente, esta vez soltando un fuerte suspiro.- ¿Pero sabes qué? Aun quiero saber de la chica.

-Ah.- Me pasé la mano por la mandíbula y luego por la frente, exasperado.- Escucha. –Enfaticé.- Si quieres preguntarle algo a Bella, hazlo tú mismo.-La señalé puesto en ese mismo instante aparecía tras él, con dos platos llenos de menudo en cada mano.

**Edward POV**

Me giré ante sus palabras y hacia el lugar donde señalaba. Y ahí estaba ella, con su largo pelo echado hacia delante sobre el hombro derecho. Sus grandes ojos me miraron expresivamente y no pude evitar fijarme en sus carnosos labios. Tenía un chaleco blanco, de tirantas y con escote, que dejaba ver un poco de este mismo. Traía en cada una de las manos un plato verde y otro rojo, con menudo en él. Ella se acercó a mí.

-Estorbas.- Dijo de una manera brusca y luego pasando por mi lado, a la vez que yo me apartaba y le dejaba paso, con cara de tonto. Ella suspiró a la vez que rodó los ojos. Acto seguido me aparté hacia el otro lado puesto su hermano también quería pasar. Me quedé ahí, mirándola como atendía una de las mesas.

Me miró y se acercó a mi nuevamente, y Dios, lo hizo de una forma tan sensual, meneando sus caderas y contoneando su cuerpo que me costó no babear.

-Dame cinco minutos.- Dije cuando estaba frente a mí.


End file.
